


Pillow Prince

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sans would really act in bed, letting his partner do the work while he sat back and enjoyed it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Prince

Sans was like a lead weight as I pushed him back into his door to kiss him. He kissed back with half as much enthusiasm. It was discouraging but I slid my hands under his shirt, to caress his ribs, hoping to light a fire in him. Nothing. He hummed gently but barely kissed me back. “Sans.” I moaned, dropping my hands to my side discouraged at his lack of interest.

“What?” He barely lifted his head to look at me.

“You’re so lazy.” I grunted.

“And? Are you surprised?” He asked. Not really, honestly. Sans was the laziest person I had ever met. When I didn’t reply he shrugged and removed his jacket before tossing it to the floor. He kicked his slippers off before sauntering over to his bed. While he took the time to take off his socks I took in the state of his room, a disgusting mess. I questioned if this was something I wanted to do. “Sorry, I would have cleaned if I expected company.”

“Would you really?” I asked looking back to the skeleton who was now shirtless laying on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head. A rush of adrenaline went through me, yea I still wanted this.

“Nah, probably not.” He chuckled, his low voice sending chills through me. The little pinpricks of light in his dark eyes looked me over head to toe. That ever present smile was devious.

“So are you seriously not going to do anything?” I asked as I walked to the edge of the bed so I could sit and remove my boots.

“Depends.” He shrugged.

“On?” I pressed as I tossed my boots and socks aside.

“Whether I feel like it’s worth it.” I rolled my eyes. Lazy bones. Heh. “I’m sure you could find a way to,” he hummed looking for the right word, “entice me to help out.” I swear his grin grew wider.

“That sounds like a challenge.” I glared at him before pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it aside.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t.” He shrugged again.

I stood up and wiggled out of my pants before crawling onto the bed, straddling the small skeleton. “You’re such an ass.” I muttered before dipping my head to kiss his skull. He hummed in approval but made no other movements. He didn’t even touch me. My fingertips trailed along his ribs, feeling the dips and bumps in the bones. Sans barely made a sound as I kissed and licked his clavicle, he just tilted his head a little so I could get better access. I had no gauge for what felt good and what didn’t as I trailed my hands down his bones. He offered no help besides the occasional hum.

I dug a nail into the exposed bone of his pelvis, hoping to get a reaction. He merely shifted his hips a little and looked down at me. “Disappointed?” He asked.

“You’re so lazy.” I complained.

“And?” I grunted and dropped my head onto his ribcage. Sans chuckled. His bony fingers scratched the top of my head. “I’ll do something for you, just sit back up.” I did as told and sat back on my legs. “Take off my pants.”

“You can’t do it yourself?” I asked.

Sans merely lifted his hips a little and wiggled them at me. Fucking lazy bastard. I sighed and, despite my better judgement, I pulled the skeleton’s shorts off and threw them across the room. Sans smirked at me, God I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad. “Watch this.” He winked and his left eye started to glow blue before I realized the familiar buzz of magic in the air. Blue wisps of magic formed and danced along his ribs, down his spine, to gather at his pelvis. The magic formed a blue, glowing dick. I stared at it for a moment. Wow. Ok. It twitched under my gaze but Sans seemed comfortable as he leaned further back into his pillows. I touched the blue dick gently, it felt cool and slick.

It felt fairly normal as I started to pump the flesh. Sans exhaled loudly as I squeezed a little tighter around his dick. So it was connected to him and he could feel it. Ah. A lightbulb went off, he was helping me help him. I dropped my head and took in as much of the magic dick as I could. It was sweet, completely unlike anything I’d ever tasted, it certainly didn’t taste like a dick. Not that I was going to complain about it tasting like a lollipop, if anything it encouraged me to take more of it in my mouth. I sucked loudly on the flesh, running my tongue along the vein on the underside, flicking the tip of his dick with the tip of my tongue. He let out the smallest grunt and rolled his hips ever so slightly into me.

Sans hardly moved or made a peep as I sucked and licked his dick. Tickling his ribs and massaging his bones barely earned a hum. I was getting tired of this. He clearly was too damn lazy to care. So why should I care about his pleasure? I was the one who wanted this and I knew he was a lazy son of a bitch. I released his dick with a wet _pop_ and slid off the bed. Sans just watched me, not saying anything as I slipped out of my panties. His eyes roamed my naked body for a moment but I ignored it and straddled him.

“Woah, what are-?” He started to ask but I cut him off.

“I’m not going to continue to try and please you if you don’t care or are too lazy to do anything. So.” I shimmied into a better position and angled his dick towards my entrance, “I’m going to put my pleasure above yours. Got a problem with it?”

He opened his mouth to respond but I slid down onto him taking him all inside me at the very moment. I groaned and threw my head back. Then I noticed my groan wasn’t the only one filling the room. Sans moaned beneath me, rolling his hips into me. Wonderful. I made sure I was comfortable, planting my hands on his ribs, before I started to ride him, slow and steady. My fingers curled around his ribs as I moaned softly. Sans rolled his hips again and let out a grunt.

Picking up the pace, I brought my hips down into the skeleton beneath me, I wanted more. God. Anything. Sans’ hand surprised me when they grabbed my hips, the tips of his fingers dug into my flesh. I gasped in both pain and surprise. He was surprisingly strong as he lifted me up and slammed me back down, his hips meeting me with a hard smack. I moaned, gripping his ribs tighter as Sans continued to lift me up and bring me down onto his dick. A sweat broke out along his skull as he stared at me with an intense look.

“More.” I cried out. “Please. Faster. Harder.”

Sans grunted but remained going at the same pace.

“Please!” I begged, rolling my hips down into him. “Oh God.” I gasped. My thighs were getting sore from the constant slap of his bones hitting my skin.

The skeleton grunted again before he stilled, I could feel a hot liquid inside me as he orgasmed. He barely shuddered and made a peep as he orgasmed and came down from his high. And just like that, his hands left my skin to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His hips stilled and he tucked his hands behind his head again. “That was nice.”

I rolled my eyes and slid off him so I could lean against the wall. Our legs tangled together but neither of us moved. His dick dissipated with a puff of smoke, the odd sticky substance inside me vanished too. Magic semen. Interesting. Sans seemed satisfied as he closed his eyes and settled back into his pillows. Not me. That was quite unsatisfying. At the very least I could get off. I slid a hand between my legs and started to play with my folds. Once I slicked my fingers up a little I started to play with my clit.

“Whatcha doing?” Sans murmured.

“What does it look like?” I asked rubbing small circles over my clit.

“Want some help?” He asked.

“You wouldn’t help. That requires you to do work.” I muttered.

Sans sat up on his elbows and looked at me with an intense look. “I might be lazy but that sure as hell doesn’t look to hard.” He gestured to my crotch. If he wanted to help out who was I to deny him. I shrugged and he looped an arm around me and pulled me onto the bed beside him. He leaned over me and his boney fingers bumped into mine before pressing into the soft skin. His fingers were a lot harder than my own but I didn’t care. Sans was actually doing something and I was not about to complain. Besides, it felt kind of good. He started with slow circles and I encouraged him with a moan and a hip roll.

Sans was silent but he picked up the pace a little. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on pleasure. I rolled my hips into his fingers and moaned. Sans didn’t care when I grabbed his humorous and dug my fingers into the bone. After a few moments Sans sighed, his hand slowing down.

“Tired?” I asked.

“Yup.” Sans muttered.

“God you’re so good at this.” I muttered before taking back over so Sans could flop back onto his bed.

“Hey, I never claimed to be good at this. You’re the one who wanted to fuck me.”

I rolled onto my hip, giving up on the idea of orgasming so I could look down at the lazy skeleton. “You know it’d feel better for the both of us if we both put some effort in.”

“Nah.” Sans shrugged, “Maybe next time.”

I grunted and fell back onto the bed. I wasn’t sure what I expected but this wasn’t it. No orgasm. No great sex. Nothing magical, well, besides his dick. He was lazy in every other aspect of his life and I don’t know why I thought his sex life would be any different. Sans let out a sigh before he rolled onto his hip and propped himself up on his elbow again.

“Next time I’ll put some effort in if,” he paused, “you buy me lunch.”

“Done.” I didn’t hesitate. “I’ll buy you whatever you want, within reason,” I added quickly not wanting to spend a ton of money on a skeleton who didn’t need to eat to survive, “if you promise that by putting effort in you mean I’ll at least orgasm.”

“You got it baby cakes.” Sans grinned down at me before he flopped onto the bed. “I will admit your blow job was great. And it was cute how you rubbed my bones just the right way.” Wow thanks. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. What did I get myself into? Oh well. At least Sans was kind of cute and it was worth another shot. Lazy bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. I expected this to turn out differently but. Nope. Disappointing sex.


End file.
